Cardfight! Vanguard: The Overseas Invasion
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: Aichi Sendou and his peers are doing well, having their skills honed after competing in so many tournaments. But excitement is about to go to a new high when a pair of twins from overseas invite him and his friends to one of the most prestigious Vanguard tournaments ever existed. Plot revised. Check inside for more details.
1. Revised Synopsis

Hello, peeps. I'm happy to announce that I'm working on a Cardfight! Vanguard fanfic, and it's entitled "Cardfight! Vanguard: The Overseas Invasion". Here's the rundown.

**EDIT:** Made some major changes onto the plot. Here's the revised edition.

**Timeline:** Alternative [probably after Link Joker]

**Pairings:** Kai x Aichi, Kamui x Emi, Ren x Asaka, Miwa x OC, Naoki x OC, OC x OC

**Synopsis:** Aichi Sendou and his peers are doing well, having their skills enhanced after competing in so many tournaments. But excitement is about to go to a new high when a pair of twins from overseas invite him and his friends to one of the most prestigious Vanguard tournaments ever existed.

Oh, and as of this moment, I'm not accepting OCs anymore. However, for those who had submitted their OCs, the details for deck profiles is listed on chapter 3 of this story. Feel free to take a look.

That's all. Jaa ne.

- Blackwing-Darkraven


	2. My OC Profiles - Protagonists

So far, I have received a few replies about OC submissions. Thanks, and keep in mind that I'm still accepting them. Slots are limited, though, since I don't wanna be bothered too much with the bulk. They'll be meticulously inspected, plus I'll be asking some questions, so be prepared.

**EDIT:** The submissions are now cancelled.

Since I was asked about what characters that will make an appearance, almost all the canon characters will be there. Plus, I have three teams of OCs that will be competing for the tournament, which are obviously my creations. Member profiles are still under construction, and will be updated from time to time.

So here they are:

* * *

**Team Blitzkrieg **

Team Blitzkrieg is one of the prestigious Vanguard teams originating from England. It's composed of the Seymour twins, Charles von Schroder and Reina Andrews.

First up on the list are the Seymour Twins, both aged 15. Their proofs of similarity are their blond hair, with identical twin ahoges, and amber orange eyes. They have the same height as Aichi Sendou, are fun-loving and carefree, and enjoy pulling pranks and sipping afternoon tea as their pastime when not busy practicing their Vanguard skills.

**Name: **Wesley Seymour

**Age: **15

**Hair: **messy, blonde, with twin ahoges

**Eyes:**amber orange

**Affiliation: **Team Blitzkrieg (leader)

**Deck: **Gold Paladin

**Avatar Cards: **Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer; Spectral Duke Dragon; Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon

**Description: **Wesley is known to be a fun-loving guy, and also a prankster. He's also a rollerblader. He has the ability to communicate with his cards, and possesses PSY Qualia [the good one, like Aichi's]. Despite his upbeat demeanor, he's willing to help anyone in need, and is courageous to do noble acts to save anyone in danger. He's also a bit overprotective towards his sister because of the dangers of PSY Qualia.

**Name: **Whitney Seymour

**Age: **15

**Hair: **waist-length, blonde, tied into twin tails, with twin ahoges

**Eyes: **amber orange

**Affiliations: **Team Blitzkrieg (sub-leader)

**Deck: **Shadow Paladin [Dark Dictator build]

**Avatar Cards: **Darkness Maiden, Macha; The Dark Dictator

**Description: **Just like her twin brother, Whitney's also an epic prankster who enjoys life, and is an adrenaline-junkie, too, with her rollerblades like her brother. However, unlike Wesley, she possesses the evil version of PSY Qualia [like Ren Suzugamori and Leon Soryuu], and when she's corrupted by it, her personality becomes the same as Kai and Ren's, acting cool while at the same time insulting those whom she thinks that are below her level, and worse, not caring about the team at all and only thinking of herself. It's because of that power that she becomes a sadist who enjoys watching those who are defeated by her suffer the agonizing pain. She had become like that because of her desire to be on equal level with her brother, and she was tired of living under his shadow.

**Name: **Charles Von Schroder

**Age:**17 [same height as Miwa Taishi and Toshiki Kai]

**Hair: **handsome-cut, white

**Eyes:**amethyst violet, has eyeglasses

**Deck: **Aqua Force [Genovious build]

**Affiliations: **Team Blitzkrieg (member)

**Avatar Cards: **Thundering Ripple, Genovious; Tri-Stinger Dragon

**Description**: Charles is known to be a suave gentleman, and he owns a motorcycle. He acts as a brotherly figure to Reina Andrews some time after her parents were killed in a plane accident. He's also known to be a domestic kind of guy who knows how to do chores, esp. cooking. He's also an accomplished violinist who always does duets with Reina, but his cardfighting skills are not to be messed with.

**Name:**Reina Andrews

**Age:**8 [same height as Nagisa Daimonji]

**Hair:**shoulder-length, raven black, has twin ribbons as an accessory

**Eyes:**cerulean blue

**Deck: **Bermuda Triangle

**Avatar Cards: **Aurora Star, Coral; Shining Singer, Ionia

**Description: **

Reina is a known to be a sweet-looking girl, cheerful and happy. She has a huge passion for fishes and mermaids, so much that she has a Bermuda Triangle deck. But her happy facade is just to hide her tragic past: her parents had been killed in a plane accident, and she's one of the few survivors. As a reminder, she has a third degree burn that extended from her elbow to her wrist, which she hides with long-sleeved blouses. Her dolphin plushie, Twinkle, was the last b-day gift given to her by her parents before they died. She's also one of Emi Sendou's best friends, aside from Mai.

Charles had agreed to be her caretaker since he knows her parents well, and he was the one who introduced her to Vanguard. They became close as siblings ever since. In tandem with him during musical performances, she's adept in playing a flute. Among the members, she's the one with the biggest fan club.


	3. OC Submission Updates and Deck Profiles

Well, thanks to all people who have submitted their OCs. The submission is now closed.

But sad to say, the single OCs will remain as individuals, while the complete teams will stay as teams.

Now, onto another form, and it's known as the deck profiles. Here's the recommended ratio for those who aren't familiar:

**Grade 3: **7-8 cards

**Grade 2: **11 - 12 cards

**Grade 1: **14 cards

**Grade 0: **17 cards [1 starting VG plus 16 triggers]

The deck profile must be balanced, though it can be altered to your liking.

Just submit the deck profiles of your OCs via PM to me.

That's all. Jaa ne~

- Blackwing-Darkraven

* * *

**UPDATE: **Here are the deck profiles for some of my OCs. Updates will come from time to time since they're in progress.

**Team Blitzkrieg**

**Wesley Seymour – Gold Paladin**

**Grade 3:**

Spectral Duke Dragon x 4

Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon x 3

**Grade 2:**

Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer x 4

Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion x 2

Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains x 3

Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane x 2

Mage of Calamity, Tripp x 1

**Grade 1:**

Halo Shield, Mark x 3

Scout of Darkness, Vortimer x 4

Sleygal Dagger x 2

Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue x 2

Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth x 3

**Grade 0: **

Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer – Starting VG

Falcon Knight of the Azure – Draw x 4

Flame of Victory – Critical x 4

Silent Punisher – Critical x 4

Elixir Sommelier – Heal x 4

**Whitney Seymour – Shadow Paladin**

**Grade 3:**

The Dark Dictator x 3

Phantom Blaster Dragon x 4

**Grade 2:**

Darkness Maiden, Macha x 3

Blaster Dark x 3

Skull Witch, Nemain x 2

Knight of Darkness, Rugos x 2

Demon World Castle, Fatalita x 2

**Grade 1:**

Dark Shield, Mac Lir x 4

Blaster Javelin x 4

Black Sage, Charon x 4

Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod x 2

**Grade 0: **

Fullbau – Starting VG

Grim Reaper – Critical x 4

Death Feather Eagle – Critical x 4

Abyss Freezer – Draw x 4

Abyss Healer – Heal x 4

**Charles von Schroeder – Aqua Force**

**Grade 3:**

Blue Flight Dragon, Transcore-Dragon x 3

Thundering Ripple, Genovious x 4

Tri-stinger Dragon x 1

**Grade 2:**

Tear Knight, Valeria x 2

Rising Ripple, Pavroth x 4

Tear Knight, Lazarus x 3

Twin Strike Brave Shooter x 2

**Grade 1:**

Emerald Shield, Paschal x 4

Silent Ripple, Sotirio x 4

Tear Knight, Theo x 4

Battle Siren, Dorothea x 2

**Grade 0: **

Starting Ripple, Alecs – Starting VG

Battleship Intelligence – Critical x 4

Supersonic Sailor – Critical x 4

Pyroxene Communications Sea Otter Soldier – Draw x 4

Ice Flow Angel – Heal x 4


End file.
